With the intellectualization of mobile terminal, users are accessible to increasingly rich applications of mobile terminal; for such advantages of the applications of mobile terminal as light weight built-in browser and easy to call, many application programs call the built-in browser of mobile terminal to achieve web page jumping, or call this built-in browser to achieve other certain functions users demand for. However, if built-in browser is called repeatedly in short time, the last web page request will redisplay on web page as cache of browser gets no timely removal; what's worse, it may cause disclosure of important information on previous visited web page by users. This is also true for other applications running on a mobile device. If the application caches personal or confidential data of a user, subsequent users may have visibility of that data, even if only for a short time.